la sonrisa cosida
by thekiller1
Summary: (inspirado en mi primo gab73333) mi primer one-shot en FF, sean comprensibles con este creepypasta plz


notas del autor: este one-shot es inspirado en mi primo que ustedes conocen como gab73333. espero sea de su agrado :)

* * *

Mi nombre es Samanta Willis tengo 25 años, bueno como empezar… toda mi pesadilla empezó cuando termine con mi novio Grey, el era muy brusco y bestia, no podía seguir aguantando sus idioteces y muy continuos engaños… termine con el hace dos meses pero sigue viniendo a mi casa a reclamarme, ¿acaso el no entiende razones? Me fue infiel muchas veces y yo como una tonta lo perdone pero ahora esto es diferente ya no lo perdonare nunca más.

Pero como siempre el muy orgulloso viene a reclamarme todas las noches, viene a gritarme, viene a tratar de romper la puerta y entrar, viene a hacerme la vida mas difícil… solo que esta noche es diferente.

-¡Samanta! ¡Ábreme la puerta ahora!- grito Grey como todas las noches desde que terminamos

-¡demonios Grey! ¿Podrías dejarme en paz?- le pregunte yo ya fastidiada

-ábreme la jodida puerta- me dijo el

-no soy una tonta, te quedas allí afuera pendejo- le dije yo enojada

-por favor abre la puerta- me pidió el

-que no y si vuelves a insistir llamo a la policía- lo amenace

Por unos momentos no escuche nada de parte de el, pero si vi una nota que se deslizo por debajo de la puerta. La nota decía ``they are watching´´ yo no le di importancia y tire esa tonta nota.

Luego de una hora escuche que la puerta estaba siendo rasgada por algo, me levante de mi asiento y fui una vez más a ver que era lo que intentaba hacer ahora ese tonto de Grey.

Poso mi oreja en la puerta y escucho golpes leves del otro lado.

Sorpresivamente escucho un grito que hace que me sobre salte y me caiga al suelo y me lleve la mano al corazón por el susto.

Veo un liquido carmesí salir por debajo de la puerta, me asuste mas y me aleje de la puerta, pude ver que alguien la golpeaba bruscamente desde el otro lado, sentí miedo al ver que algo había atravesado la puerta un cuchillo tal vez… ¡Grey quería matarme!

La puerta empezó a abrirse y pude verlo a Grey su rostro estaba pálido, el dio tan solo dos pasos para adelante y luego callo al suelo, pude notar, con horror, que tenia varias agujas de coser clavadas en la espalda, recorriendo toda la columna vertebral.

Desde afuera vi una figura masculina y oscura pasa por encima de Grey y se me acerca lentamente.

-no huyas…- es lo único que escucho mientras corro a mi habitación a ponerme a salvo.

Cierro la puerta con seguro y tomo el teléfono, marco 911

-911 ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- pregunto la mujer de emergencias

-un tipo entro a mi casa y mato a mi ex novio- dije yo desesperada

-¿bien señorita donde vive usted?- pregunto

-calle greenlarry 545- respondí

-no se preocupe, solo ocúltese en un lugar seguro mientras mandamos a una patrulla-

-estoy en mi cuarto y el esta justo afuera- dije yo hecha un manojo de nervios

-¿Cómo es el sujeto? Déme una descripción del sujeto en cuestión- dijo la chica

-no pude verlo bien-

-¿Qué ropa llevaba?- pregunto la mujer

-no lo se-

De repente oigo golpes en la puerta.

-abre la puerta… ¡ahora!- grito el tipo

El desquiciado atravesó la puerta y pude ver claramente que lo hizo con unas tijeras muy grandes.

-señorita ¿esta bien?- pregunto la mujer

-esta entrando a mi cuarto, me va a matar- le dije yo con lagrimas en mis ojos

-señorita, escóndase, la patrulla esta ya casi cerca- me dijo la mujer

Yo fui y me escondí en el armario, escuche como poco a poco la puerta cedía ante la fuerza del sujeto ese. La puerta se rompió y pude sentir los pasos de el acercarse lentamente, empecé a rezar en silencio, no quería morir joven, aun tengo mucho por lo que vivir.

-no te escondas humanita- dijo el con una voz aguda e infantil –de todas formas te encontrare neee-

Estaba asustada, sabía que moriría allí… pero luego puedo escuchar unas sirenas que vienen de la calle, los policías llegaron, ellos me van a salvar de morir en manos de este psicópata.

-veo que trajiste amigos neee, no importa, yo me encargo de ellos neee…- dijo el mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

Yo no me moví, los policías se encargarían de el y yo estaría salvo mientras este aquí…

Pero de repente escucho un grito y un disparo, ¿lo habrán matado?...

Escucho pasos acercarse a la habitación, son los oficiales de seguro ¡estoy salvada!

-humanita… los tontos policías que querían rescatarte ya no están respirando neee- esas palabras me congelaron la sangre…

La puerta del armario empieza a abrirse y yo estaba helada al ver los ojos de mi futuro asesino, eran negros como la noche. Su ropa consistía en una polera casi negra con dos parches, uno con el número 4 y el otro era un gran ojo y también llevaba una chalina negra que le cubría la boca y la nariz.

-ven conmigo humanita- dijo el mientras me tomaba del pelo y me arrastraba por toda la habitación, yo gritaba en vano porque nadie me escucharía.

-¡por favor no me mates no le diré a nadie!- le suplique

El ladeo la cabeza admirándome con la mirada clavada en mis ojos –neee lamentablemente no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Por qué la gente no me hace caso cuando pido que abra la puerta? No soy un jodido testigo de Jehová- dijo el sin quitarme la vista de encima

Tenia miedo de lo que es capaz de hacer este tipo, ¿me matada? ¿Qué quiere?

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunto yo

-nada… neee yo solo te vigilo mientras no te das cuenta…-

¡¿Como?! ¿Este sujeto me vigilaba?

-¡¿Qué dices?!- dije yo exaltada

-neee ahora tengo como objetivo hacerte ver la linda sonrisa de la muerte- eso que dijo me dio un escalofrío.

-por favor… no me mates-

-ssssh solo deja que te contagie la locura- me dijo al oído para luego bajar su chalina y mostrarme su rostro, su boca tenia una horrenda cicatriz que fue cosida con aguja e hilo, sonrío y me clavo su tijera en el estomago.

Mi visión se ponía borrosa sentía el enorme dolor invadir mi cuerpo y caía al piso sobre un charco de sangre…

* * *

Desperté en una camilla del hospital, mire a mi alrededor y vi a un doctor y a una enfermera

-señorita usted tiene mucha suerte- me dijo el medico

-señorita, ese sujeto que irrumpió en su casa la apuñalo en el estomago para luego coser la herirá, y creo que le hizo algo mas…- me dijo la enfermera mientras me pasaba un espejo

Me mire en el espejo y solté un gran grito al ver mi rostro, tenia una cicatriz similar a la del psicópata, cortara con una tijera y cosida con hilo… las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro…

* * *

Estaba acostara en la camilla, y estaba con un grave caso de insomnio. Solo escuchaba el viento chocar contra la ventana de mi habitación. No tengo ganas de vivir… mi rostro quedo horrible con esa psicótica sonrisa cosida… maldigo a ese bastardo psicópata

Escucho un ruido en el corredor pero no me levanto, sea lo que sea los guardias se encargaran…

El ruido se hace mas fuerte y esta mas cerca, ¿Qué pasa ahí afuera?...

La puerta se abre y veo una figura masculina acercarse…

-me extrañaste neee…- escuche la voz aguda e infantil, ese escalofrío volvió recuerdo esa voz

-¡ayúdenme!- grite con todas mis fuerzas

-ssssh solo deja que la locura te contagie…-

Todo se volvió oscuridad… y la locura me contagio…

…...

* * *

notas finales:

espero les haya agradaro el one-shot. dejen reviews plz


End file.
